


Yeah, Okay

by s6115



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M, glances of fingering, implications of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s6115/pseuds/s6115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's way too early for this, but Ryder is pretty sure that it's all Kitty's fault, and that he and Jake may have done something and Marley is right across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, Okay

Kitty was a total liar, he hated her, and he was never letting her tell him what a label said again, ever in a million years. Not at least without double checking. Then again, he was pretty sure the whole Glee Club got wasted last night on the drink she brought- what with the whole belated yay we’re going to regionals thing. God, his head hurt. He was going to kill Kitty. What was he sleeping on? Something heavier than a log was resting on his waist, but it didn’t really hurt, it was just sort of there, preventing him from getting up, getting water, getting Advil for his head. Dad was going to kill him if he came home looking hung over.

Maybe just five more minutes of misery. 

He snuggled down into the pillow- no, not pillow. It was too hard to be a pillow, and warm like the log on his waist. It didn’t smell like cotton, but like- something familiar, unnamable. 

It was way, way too early. 

Ryder tried to push himself up as far as the log on his waist would let him, wincing as his stomach clenched tightly, a warning if he moved too much, he would regret it, and regret it fast. Oh, he was going to murder Kitty, his mom was an angry feminist, yay equality for all, he could hit a girl if he wanted to, because girls had fists too and the equal right and ability to use them. Okay, he wouldn’t hit her, mainly because someone would give him a detention for getting in a fight- but there would be words. It was too early. He carefully opened his eyes, thanking whoever was listening (maybe a Glee member was a telepath- he was pretty sure Brittany was, she had that look about her) that his eyes weren’t crusted to a painful point, wiping them softly. He had himself propped up on his elbows, cursing the sun in his head. 

Everyone looked a mess. The room was a sty, naturally, bottles and cans were everywhere, and everyone’s usually impeccable clothes were crinkled and mussed. Brittany and Sam were curled up in a corner together, while Kitty was lounging on the couch, so leisurely. Marley is there too, her skirt so far up that Ryder had to look away. Unique was propped up under the window, which was closed tight, thankfully, but light was streaming through the cracks. Artie and his chair were next to her, as was Tina and-

Blaine was smirking at him. Why was Blaine smirking at him? Ryder shook his head at the ebony haired lad, who’s habitually matted hair was starting to, oddly enough, spring up. “It’s too early for leering, dude.” 

“Someone had a good night.” 

Oh. Oh.

Kitty had suggested a game: she called it Monkey See, Monkey Do. She and Marley would do to each other whatever Jake and Ryder did, and vice versa. Ryder had agreed- he’d done it before, though not so officially. It hadn’t gone past hand holding and light lip pecking. 

Ryder remembered that part of last night, and then Kitty grinning and shoving her hand up and inside Marley’s skirt. Marley had yelped, squirmed, and Ryder had thought it was a fucking joke, and so had Jake, until she started moaning and asking for more and fuck it, Kitty, don’t stop. 

“Monkey see, monkey do, boys,” Kitty had said.

And Ryder remembered that… perhaps Jake had blushed, but it was always hard to tell with Jake’s complexion. Ryder remembered the feel of Jake’s hand, the chanting of kiss! Kiss! Kiss! He remembered that Marley and Kitty definitely hadn’t kissed, but Jake’s lips were so warm. 

Blaine was snickering at him now. Ryder sent a glare his way, but Blaine didn’t seem to care. Finally, finally, Ryder turned to look over his shoulder. Jake was sleeping, probably not for much longer if the twitching was anything to go by. He wasn’t wearing a shirt at all- his shoulders- his arm- his arm was the log on Ryder’s waist. His own shirt was so mussed up, far more than his night clothes usually got when he slept. The hem was hiked up all the way to his diaphragm. And where the hell were his pants? 

“Ryder?” 

Ryder twisted his head- bad decision; it made the room spin- to look back at Jake. The boy looked just a bit too awake to have been asleep mere seconds ago, though exhaustion and a hangover clung to the area under his eyes. Ryder vaguely wondered if his movement woke him, and asked, “Did I wake you up?”

Jake just smiled tiredly and opened his arms. “Go back to sleep.”

Ryder shook his head. “Jake. You’re naked. I’m kind of-“

“Sh.”

Did Jake just shush him? Jake just shushed him. Was he still drunk? His girlfriend- well he doubted Marley would stay with him after she got off with Kitty and he got off with Ryder but they hadn’t broken up yet- was across the room and he was naked with another guy in a room full of people

Jake started laughing at him. “I can see you thinking. It’s too early for thinking, Ryder.”

“I think we did things last night. Actually I know we did, I was just trying to say it nicely but still.”

Jake raised one tired arm, and of course he was flexing, the ass, with one finger extended, and pressed it to Ryder’s lips. Ryder fell silent, tired, hung over eyes wide. 

“Everything is fine,” Jake insisted. “Now, come on. Back to sleep.” 

Ryder supposed he was right. They would be embarrassed for a while, but this was Glee Club, they would just sing an awkward song about it and everything would be fine. Blaine was gay and had already found his soul mate. Joe was the school’s most hard chore Christian and he had serenaded Santana and Brittany. So, they wouldn’t be in too much trouble for this, would they?

“Yeah, okay,” Ryder nodded, crawling back down to the floor, back down into Jake’s waiting arms. Later, they would figure out what to do with Marley, what they were. But for now, it was just okay to be in Jake’s arms, wrapped around each other like octopus. 

It was too early to think about the complications.


End file.
